<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Incomplete Homoerotic Tales of Robbie and Beck by sehunbussy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853770">The Incomplete Homoerotic Tales of Robbie and Beck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunbussy/pseuds/sehunbussy'>sehunbussy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victorious (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, basically a bunch of brief episode rewrites, bros being bros, dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunbussy/pseuds/sehunbussy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of episode-based Reck oneshots. (Each chapter exists in a separate "universe" of canon by the way, there won't be any continuity.) I call this the "incomplete tales" because not all of these have a clear ending oops.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beck Oliver/Robbie Shapiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. robbie and a moose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this first chapter is my shortest work, others will be longer i promise. anyways, i disappeared from this site for months and now i'm back to write victorious fanfic djdjdj. thanks to netflix for bringing back my victorious obsession, expect more reck works from me in the future :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was annoying enough that Beck had been excited to see his friend Moose again only to have his attention completely stolen by the girls fighting over him. But now, not only had the girls stolen his childhood best friend— Moose had done the same to Beck. You see, for some unknown reason <em> Robbie </em> wanted the attention of Moose as well. He didn’t go all out like the girls; of course not, he wasn’t <em> gay </em> or anything. But Robbie clearly wanted to talk to Moose, and surprisingly despite his generally bored look around the girls, Moose seemed genuinely interested in talking to Robbie as well. So great, now Beck couldn’t talk to Robbie either, and he was pretty frustrated about that. Sure, André is his bro too, but even though Beck would never admit it Robbie was his favorite bro. He’s funny, clever, and surprisingly <em> cool </em>as well. Even though he had really wanted to hang with Moose again, now Beck was finding that he just wanted Moose gone so he could have Robbie back again.</p><p> </p><p>It was lunch time, and of course the girls were yet again swarming Moose to sit by him at lunch. Beck wasn’t even going to try, accepting that he would be at the other side of the table. Moose, to Beck’s annoyance, had decided to plop down next to Robbie. That was <em> his </em>spot. The girls didn’t like that; Cat begged Robbie to move so she could sit next to Moose instead, but Robbie just said “no” while rolling his eyes. Beck just decided to sit next to Cat and suffer. Jade kept trying to talk about “The Scissoring” while Tori attempted to show off her newfound hockey knowledge, but to their shock Moose said that he wanted to talk to Robbie. Robbie smiled adorably. “You want to talk to me?” “Yeah, tell me about yourself. How about your uh, Tinkle-Aid thing, how’s that going?” Robbie immediately launched into his spiel while the girls just glared and started plotting amongst themselves for ways to capture Moose’s attention later that night. Beck decided to entertain himself by eating his salad. Robbie and Moose were just talking about random stuff now, and sometimes Robbie would make a stupid joke and Moose would laugh and put a hand on his leg. “What did that salad ever do to you Beck?”, André laughed. With that Robbie and Moose stopped talking to glance over. Apparently Beck had been stabbing the poor lettuce with his fork; he didn’t even realize it. Robbie looked concerned. “Are you okay Beck?” Getting Robbie’s attention gave him a weird sense of satisfaction. “Yeah, I’m just not a fan of this salad. I wish I had gotten something more filling.” “Oh, you can have my sandwich!” Robbie piped up, passing him his de-crusted peanut butter sandwich cut into two triangles. “You’re giving Beck your whole lunch?” Tori asked, dumbfounded. Robbie blushed a little. “I’m not hungry.” Beck just handed him back one of the triangles and said “thank you.” He brushed Robbie’s hand during the process and he felt jolts going down his spine, but he didn’t know why. Robbie ate his half of the sandwich while pointedly staring down before continuing his conversation with Moose. “Man, sometimes I don’t understand Robbie” André said, and the girls nodded their heads in agreement. Beck nodded too, but inside he thought that they were completely wrong.</p><p> </p><p>It was time for rehearsal at Karaoke Dokie. Moose had arrived escorted by Vega sisters. He was currently sitting at a table with them, Cat, and Robbie, who was directly next to Moose as usual. The two of them were laughing at something and then Jade walked in and shoved Robbie out of his seat before leaning into Moose’s space. “Ow, I can’t believe her!” Robbie exclaimed, angrily crawling over to where Beck and André were sitting and pulling up a chair. “Yeah, they’ve totally lost it”, André agreed. Beck just rubbed Robbie’s arm, hoping Jade shoving him hadn’t hurt Robbie too much. He wasn’t the strongest, okay? Robbie flopped his head into his arms on the table and sighed. “How are we ever gonna get anything done for Tinkle-aid if they keep acting like this?” “They better not”, Beck glared. “Ooh, jealous?” André asked. Robbie’s head popped up. “Beck-”, he started, sounding a bit exasperated, “you’ve been broken up with Jade for how long?” “No no no, it’s not that!” Beck clarified. “I’m just annoyed that I haven’t been able to spend time with my friend.”(Or you, he thought, but didn’t add it.) “Ah, that’s a lot less interesting...but fair”, André replied. Robbie seemed to relax and smiled at Beck. “He’s a cool guy.” “Whoa now, don’t you end up becoming obsessed with him too”, Beck joked (but was it really a joke?). Robbie rolled his eyes, seemed annoyed yet again. “I’m not Beck, chill.” “He’s just joshing ya”, André chuckled. Beck sighed. “I’m sorry”, he muttered, and dropped a hand under the table to put on top of Robbie’s. Robbie gave him a confused glare now. Beck simply looked him in the eyes and tapped his knuckles. Robbie’s expression quickly became one of amusement and he laughed before starting another conversation about Tinkle-aid with André.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. locked up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robbie's sleeping habits pose a challenge on the Yerba trip.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>y'all KNOW robbie would pull something like this, this is basically canon</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all sighed as they walked into the grungy hotel room. “Man, why did we listen to Tori and come here?” Andre whined. “I could’ve been in <em> Cancún </em> ”, Beck complained. “We might as well go straight to sleep, there’s nothing better to do here”, Robbie commented glumly. “You’re right”, Andre nodded. “I call the left side of the bed.” “I call the right!” Beck interjected. “Of course I’m in the middle”, Robbie sighed. He went to set Rex down somewhere while Andre and Beck changed into sleepwear. Andre was just wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt while Beck, to no one’s surprise, was sleeping shirtless with sweatpants as well. The two laid down as Robbie walked back over and also began changing into his pajamas. Except… “What the fuck!” Andre yelled. Instead of simply changing his pants, Robbie was taking off both his pants <em> and </em> his boxers. “Dude-”, Beck sighed. “What? I sleep naked”, Robbie replied matter-of-a-factly. “Robbie-”, Andre started. “You can’t do that when we’re all sharing a bed.” Robbie seemed unphased. “Why not? We’re all guys here.” “Robbie, I’m not sleeping next to you while your dick is out.” “That’s it. Go sleep in the tub.”, Andre ordered him. “No!” Robbie argued. Andre got up with a menacing look, and that was all it took for him to run away whimpering. Andre sighed for the nth time that day. “I know he’s our friend, but sometimes I just wonder what the <em> hell </em>is wrong with that kid.” Beck still wasn’t sure how to respond to the fact that Robbie was planning to sleep with them like that. Sure, being bros and all, of course he had seen Robbie’s dick before, but when they were sharing a bed in a hotel room? Really? For some reason it made Beck more nervous than disgusted. Whatever, he had much bigger things to deal with while they were stuck in this hellhole.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Beck was rudely awoken from his slumber by Robbie yelling “BECK! BECK! HELP!”. He blinked up at him tiredly, wondering why the hell he was screaming at him beside the bed, then he saw his dick and it all came back to him. “Robbieeee”, he groaned. “There was a lizard! It was <em> really </em> scary! Can I sleep with you guys now, please?” Robbie begged. “If you put some pants on”, Andre replied, who had also been awoken by Robbie’s commotion. “But it’s not comfortable! I don’t feel free when I sleep like that”, Robbie complained. Andre rubbed a hand over his face. “Man, either do that or go back in the bathtub.” Robbie sighed, looking defeated. “Fine, I’ll just go sleep with the girls instead.” “Whoa now, do <em> not </em> do that” Beck blurted out, grabbing his wrist before he could walk away. “Do you even realize how fucked up and probably illegal that is?” Robbie continued to whimper and just act kind of pathetically. “I’m <em> scared </em>Beck, please”, he whined yet again. “Fine!” Beck snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’all have fun with that, I’ll go with the girls instead” Andre responded while swinging his body over the mattress and rushing out the door. Beck simply gave Robbie the most done look he could muster. Robbie frowned. “Sorry Beck”, he muttered while climbing in and quickly curling beside Beck. “Dude-” but then Robbie was giving him puppy dog eyes and as wack as this was, Beck didn’t have the heart to tell him to stop. Knowing he would take this to his grave, Beck opened up his arms and let Robbie gratefully roll towards him until they were unmistakably cuddling. Robbie smiled. “You’re the best.” “Don’t mention it.” Beck responded. He thought for a second. “Like seriously, don’t mention this to anyone or you’re toast.” “Yepperdoodle”, Robbie mumbled. How was Beck fond of this idiot?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Of course their sleep was interrupted by the chaos of whistles blowing and soldiers streaming in through the windows at 3am. Gotta love Yerba. Luckily, Beck was in a stable enough state of mind to stop Robbie from blindly running away and force him into a pair of boxers before he made a fool out of himself. He still looked ridiculous though when everyone else in the hotel was reasonably dressed. Robbie must’ve realized this, because he started to blush and subtly attempted to hide behind Beck. “This country sucks!” Jade burst out. Everyone agreed and felt relieved when Sikowitz told the hotel owner they were going home, until the soldiers came back and they were forced to stay because of course they were. When did things ever go right for them? Andre had apparently gotten bitten by a moth while sleeping in the girls’ room, and it was starting to swell. Speaking of, he wondered how they had reacted to Andre showing up and if he had told them about Robbie. They were rushing back to their rooms though, so Beck didn’t have time to question anyone. When Robbie and Beck got back Robbie kept his boxers on(thank <em> God </em>), but he was even more insistent about cuddling with Beck as they slept. If anyone ever saw them, Beck would say that he did it only under the most grudging circumstances, but honestly he put up no argument as he simply let Robbie melt into his arms and stroked his back for comfort. He was just looking out for his best friend who happened to be prone to nightmares. Just bros being bros; at least, that was what he told himself to sleep at night.</p><p> </p><p>They woke up the next morning with no further incidents of blaring whistles and warfare, thank fuck. Beck rubbed his eyes and started to roll out of bed when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “Stay”, Robbie whined. Was he even awake? “Rob, we have to get up”, Beck replied while attempting to untangle himself from Robbie, who had apparently decided to turn himself and Beck into a pretzel overnight. “I don’t wanna. It sucks here.” Robbie pouted. Okay, so Robbie was awake, he was just trying to prolong their Yerbanian adventures as long as possible. Which was valid, really. Beck found the will leaving him as he laid back down and turned towards Robbie again. Just 15 more minutes of sleep couldn’t hurt them.</p><p> </p><p>Then he heard the sound of a door opening and Tori’s voice yelling “wake up sleepyheads!” Beck shot up an instant. “NO!” he yelled while frantically checking the covers, which luckily for Robbie were still covering his body. “Ow”, Robbie whined, and went to sit up as Beck covertly held down the covers in case he forgot about the fact that he wasn’t wearing anything. “Sorry”, he quickly whispered. “What’s with the attitude?” Tori complained. “Just get to the lobby as soon as you can, everyone else is already up.” With that Tori walked away. Beck just ruffled Robbie’s hair before actually getting up to get ready. “Thanks for, well everything” Robbie piped up, sounding awkward but sincere. “Never speak of it”, Beck replied.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. survival of the gayest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>beck is WHIPPED for robbie. also, robbie has a speedo. that's all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were trapped. In Beck’s fucking RV. Jade scoffed. “Well this is just great!” For once, Robbie had to agree with her. “Why don’t we just go out the back door?” Trina complained. “Because there isn’t one”, Beck replied flatly. This was absolutely hopeless. Robbie curled up in a ball and decided to accept his fate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span>Robbie was beyond dignity at this point. “Beck, can I borrow your Speedo? It is too damn hot for swim trunks right now.” Needless to say, everyone was scandalized. “Dude.” “Beck has a Speedo?!” “Robbie I really don’t wanna see that.” “You never told </span><em><span>me </span></em><span>you owned a Speedo.” That was Jade. Beck simply mustered up the energy to roll his eyes. “Robbie, did you really have to ask that?” “I’m a desperate man Beck! Besides, you have two so it’s not like I’m taking that option away from you.” Jade shot him a glare sharp enough to cut glass. “My boyfriend will not be wearing a Speedo around all of you people.” Then Tori had to butt in. “Wait, why does Robbie even know that you own a Speedo? Scratch that, two speedos?” Robbie obviously couldn’t answer “for our homoerotic late night swims”, so he decided to go with “we used to be on swim team when we were younger.” “Why is your swimsuit here though?” Was Tori actually onto them, or was she just way too nosy for her own good? Robbie thought that they had done a great job at keeping their um...</span><em><span>bros helping bros</span></em> <em><span>moments</span></em><span>...a secret. What the others don’t know won’t hurt them. “Because we would hang out after swim meets. But whatever, can I borrow it or not Beck?” Beck gave him an unreadable look and simply said “where are you gonna change?” Robbie laughed. “Oh easy, the tall cabinet.” Another chorus of “what?”’s filled the room. “You’re going to change in a </span><em><span>cabinet</span></em><span>?” Trina asked in horror. “Chill out guys, I fit.” “You are so weird”, Jade muttered. </span></p><p>
  <span>Beck just sighed before walking over to the closet and handing Robbie the scandalously tiny swimsuit. “Are you trying to make me go crazy?” Beck whispered. Oh shit, Robbie hadn’t thought about that when he asked for the bathing suit. He seriously had no ulterior motives, he was just hot as hell. “Sorry, just try not to look at me” he whispered back. Beck squeezed his shoulder hard before walking back over to sit by Jade. At least there were plenty of pretty girls in bikini tops he could blame things on if he was a bit too pleased by the sight. Most people would be horrified by the sight of Robbie in a Speedo, but obviously Beck would beg to differ. He heard the sound of the cabinet opening and buried his face in the couch, easily acting like he was too disgusted to even witness Robbie in all his glory. André and Trina also looked away after the first glimpse. Robbie was really just putting his entire lower body on display, but the gasps didn’t phase him because honestly when was someone not judging him? “I’m going to bleach my eyeballs now”, Jade deadpanned. “Wait...do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wax</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Out of all the reactions Tori could’ve had, did she really have to call Robbie out on that? “So what if I do?” “That’s weird!” Tori yelled out, exasperated. “Well don’t look there then!” Robbie snapped. He would go lay by Beck, but he remembered that that was a bad idea right now and besides, he didn’t want to deal with Jade. He resigned himself to laying beside the fish tank, desperately hoping being nearby could somehow transfer some of the disgusting water to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drinking the fish water was the worst idea Robbie has ever had. Why did he think that would work? At least he was able to get it all out in Trina’s bag, but now he had that exhausted, gross post-vomit feeling. He wasn’t capable of thinking when he crawled over to where Beck was and collapsed in his lap. Jade was busy having a breakdown over her first drop of sweat anyways. Beck barely even reacted other than putting a hand on his back and slowly tracing circles on it. This went on for a little while, but as comforting as it was Robbie’s mouth still felt dry and awful. “Beck, I need water”, he whispered. Beck continued rubbing his back while pointing out that “we all do, there just isn’t any.” But after a few seconds, his hand stilled. Robbie turned his head to look at him and watched as Beck’s eyes widened before he was pulling Robbie’s head towards his ear. “There </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>one more water bottle in this RV”, Beck whispered, and Robbie’s face lit up as exclaimed “woah!” until Beck slapped a hand over his mouth and gave him a crazed look. “Shhh! If you say anything, they’ll want it! Keep it a secret, it’s just for you.” Even in this foggy state of mind Robbie was touched that Beck was willing to give the water bottle to just him. He was sure he’d have to share it again, and he might not even be allowed that after the cap fiasco(but really, Jade stole his water bottle yesterday so this was only fair). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mere”, Beck whispered before wrapping a hand around his wrist and dragging Robbie towards the cabinets at the front. “What are you doing?” Tori asked. “Getting Rob some antacids so he doesn’t throw up again”, Beck replied before quickly continuing towards the cabinets. He was glad he had thought up a good excuse on the fly. Tori seemed satisfied and went back to staring at the wall in despair. He then let go of Robbie’s hand and whispered “now get in the big cabinet.” “Huh?” “So I can hand you the water secretly, go!” Robbie nodded and crawled back in the big cabinet just like he had earlier that day to change. He sat in the creepy darkness for a while before the door pushed open halfway and Beck stuck his arm in while whispering “pull it from my sleeve.” Confused, Robbie reached his hand towards Beck’s arm and had a moment of realization when he felt the water bottle-sized bump in Beck’s sleeve. He pulled it out and smiled at Beck before Beck quickly closed the door and leaned against it. Robbie drank the water in total bliss, feeling so much better afterwards. He didn’t drink the whole thing; he figured he should leave half for Beck or at least his future self. He nudged Beck’s back with the door, and he quickly crawled away to let Robbie out. “Do you want the rest? We can swap places.” Beck looked tempted, but he was frowning. “It’s a bad idea, they’ll be on to us if I go-” “But do you want the water?” Beck’s answering stare said everything. They swapped places and Beck crawled into the cabinet before shutting the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things started to go south when Jade looked up and asked “hey, where’s Beck?” Robbie figured that the best thing to do was sit there in absolute silence and hope Beck came out soon enough. And it would’ve worked had Tori not run her </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> mouth. “He was with Robbie.” Jade’s eyes searched the room, landing on him and narrowing. “Where’s-” The door slammed into Robbie a little too hard, and before he could stop him Beck was coming out of the cabinet. “Why were you in a cabinet?” Jade asked in genuine confusion. Beck’s eyes widened and he stumbled over his words, saying “it’s, uh, cool in there.” Tori’s head snapped up. “That’s what Trina said about her water-containing bag.” In an instant, Tori had run over there and was shoving Beck and Robbie aside to look in the cabinet. “YOU!” Tori yelled as she pulled out an empty water bottle. “You let us all suffer while you kept this water bottle a secret AGAIN?! And Robbie, you already stole our water the last time, how could you even think it’s okay to drink this on your own?!” She was in a rage. The others were too after hearing what Tori said. “How could you?” André asked in betrayal. “I’m your girlfriend!” Jade retaliated. Robbie just grabbed Beck’s wrist in fear. “What do you have to say for yourselves?” Tori snapped. “Robbie was sick!” Beck whined. “Since when is it all about Robbie?” Jade asked. “Sorry?” Robbie shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That tears it.” “Huh?” And then André was charging towards them with a fire in his eyes. Robbie just whimpered. Beck held him close to his body and winced in anticipation. André tackled them and was pushing against Robbie in annoyance. “Beck let go, I gotta give Robbie what he deserves for betraying us with water twice.” Beck just frowned and held Robbie closer, petulantly responding “no.” Jade looked even more furious. “Ok, what up with this sudden need to protect Robbie? Why are you being so nice to him?” With Beck’s protection, André’s attempts at fighting Robbie were futile so he sighed and crawled away to sit next to Tori again. Robbie still hadn’t said a word other than his one “sorry”, and was burying his head into Beck’s chest out of fear. Beck was petting his hair once again in hopes of calming him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Since when were you two so close?” Tori questioned. “Robbie’s my friend”, Beck defended himself. Everyone looked very affronted by that. “So are we, why don’t we get special water bottle treatment?” Beck looked exasperated. “Because I-”, he broke off, not knowing what he could say. “I don’t like this.” Jade stated bluntly. Before he could reply, he watched in horror as the tension caused Robbie to just start crying. He completely forgot about their argument and focused on Robbie, trying to comfort him again. Jade rolled her eyes and said “see?” before walking away. Tori’s face fell though, and she looked guilty as she came towards the two. She poked Beck’s shoulder, who just replied “what?” before turning his attention back to Robbie. “I wanted to apologize for yelling at you two. Robbie, I’m sorry that we all got so mad at you over the water.” Robbie cracked a smile and muttered “thank you Tori.” Beck still had a permanent frown etched on his face as he waved her off and continued to comfort Robbie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about 30 minutes of tense silence, Beck spoke again. He looked very uncomfortable as he decided to apologize, stating that “I’m sorry for not sharing the water with you guys. That was selfish, I shouldn't have done that.” Luckily, the fight had been sapped from the others and André said that “I forgive you, man” while Jade’s expression changed from anger to her normal resting face. He was sure Robbie would’ve apologized too, but he was currently passed out in a noodle shape on the floor. “How can he sleep right now?” Tori asked in amazement while gesturing at Robbie. Beck shrugged and crawled back over to where Jade was, as they all continued to wait for Cat.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i will never come up with a better title than this. also, let me know ur opinions on these+if there's any particular episode you'd ever like me to write about!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. what's wrong with me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another take on the "what's wrong with me?" scene in Beggin' on Your Knees.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i always felt so bad for robbie in this scene, so i decided to make a hurt/comfort ver where beck does Not join in on the Verbal Barrage Against Robbie. #justice4robbie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robbie walked out of vocal class dejectedly. He wasn't even the one who was off-key, it was that asshole Ryder, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>nooooo</span>
  </em>
  <span>, blame it all on Robbie! The only benefit to that horrid class was that he was now sort-of friends with a girl in that class. And you know what, Robbie was going to show that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>get girls and be cool. Take that, Ryder!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rejected him. She didn’t even dislike him for once, but he still just lacked that quality that would make a girl actually want to date him. What was wrong with him? Now Robbie just felt depressed. He decided to go up to his friends and share his woes. “What’s wrong with me?” he lamented. “You’re annoying. “You wear girl pants.” “You’re awkward.” “You smell like babies.” “You’re irritating.” What the fuck, was that really neccesary? “Guys, it’s not funny!” he snapped. “Oh, and you’re not funny”, Jade added. Beck whipped his head around and frowned at her. At least Beck hadn’t joined in on the verbal assault against him. Honestly, Robbie knew his character was the weird, nerdy “funny” friend that everyone could clown on but this was past the line. Surely they could see that he was genuinely upset? Sometimes he wondered if they only kept him around to mock for their own amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rob, c’mon.” Wait, what was Beck talking about? Had he spaced out that whole time? He looked up and realized Beck had somehow dragged him up the stairs while he was busy questioning all of his friendships. André, Jade and Cat were nowhere to be seen. He decided to continue letting Beck drag him while not saying anything, because honestly he just didn’t want to. He was sad, ok? He finally glanced back up at Beck and realized they were not going the right way to Sikowitz’s class. “Uh Beck, where are-” “Oh hey, you’re back!” Beck smiled. “Yeah, but why are we in the tech hallway?” Forget being sad, Robbie was straight up confused. “Well, I felt bad about what the others said back there. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>cash money. So, we’re just gonna chill here.” “Why?” “Because!” Beck exclaimed. “I brought my switch today, you wanna...smash?” God, Beck was so stupid. But he had to give it to him, that did make Robbie crack a smile. “Sure”, Robbie rolled his eyes. Beck beckoned(ha) him over, and they sat shoulder to shoulder with the switch stood between their knees. “I can’t wait to defeat you by spamming down B on Kirby again” Robbie taunted. “Will you ever choose a different character?” Beck complained. “Nope”, Robbie said, emphasizing the “p”, and they were soon busy fiercely competing against each other while still managing to laugh their asses off.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a super brief story to finish my posting spree. i have another that will be ready by next week and a few more in the works :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>